


Aged to Perfection

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi discovers Eren's taste has matured for one aspect. (sequel toAcquired Taste)





	

**Author's Note:**

> a happy birthday to aphin! since you said life is a box of chocolates i figured why not have rivaere eat some chocolate in your birthday fic? please enjoy! i'm sorry it's a sequel to a previous work but i thought the connection would go well
> 
> the liquor mentioned is based on the plum sake "Bande" that is official release for the series  
> https://shop.hibikinosato.co.jp/pages/shingeki_000000000141.php
> 
> Translation into 中文 available: [最好的年龄](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10508382) by [melody000](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melody000/pseuds/melody000)

High above the moon is bright.

Levi urges his horse to run faster.

The sound of its hooves carries across into the courtyard, echoing even after Levi draws back the reins to signal it to a halt.

He'd supposed it'd only be the other horses in the stables to hear his hasty return, but rushing to meet him, exalted at his arrival-

"Welcome back! Captain Levi!" 

Is Eren.

Levi is surprised to find him awake at this hour, dusk ceased and the night sky hanging over them with what cannot be every star but looks to be.

"I'm back, Eren."

Levi reaches down to stroke Eren's cheek. Looking upon Eren's joyous face, beaming up at him. Levi tells him to stand back, though he was without complaint to Eren's hands pressing against his thigh; so he may dismount.

Reins in one hand and Eren's hip in the other as Levi has drawn an arm across Eren's back, he asks-

"What are you doing up this late?"

Levi had been sure he'd find Eren sleeping, fond of it and needing much of it.

Eren's reply is almost hesitant, but as there is no one else around and the Captain will be cross with him if he does not answer. Eren replies truthfully.

"The bed... is not as warm without you sir. So I figured I'd wait for you."

"Oh?" 

"Also... I thought you'd like a bath after having dinner out with General Pixis and the Garrison, so I have drawn one up. It should still be hot, your timing is impeccable Captain."

Levi is rather touched though it doesn't show on his face.

"What amazing luck I have then. Good job Eren."

Eren's bright smile returns on receiving praise from the Captain. Levi can't look away from it.

"Help me with the horse. It'll make the job quicker so we can have that bath you've so thoughtfully drawn."

Eren eyelashes flutter, rapid in confusion.

"E-eh? Both of us sir?"

"Of course," Levi replies, curt.

His horse safely in the pen, water available, the is coat evenly but more hastily being brushed than he usually does (a few disgruntled neighs brings this to his attention). The saddle and harness stored away. Eren is feeding the horse some oats, laughing lightly when lips or tongue meet his skin. Eren whispering to the horse the oats are for a good job bringing his Captain back to him safely... Levi brushes faster.

After they've both washed their hands, Levi locks up the stable. Arm back around Eren's waist. He warns if they don't hurry the bath might be cold by now won't it?

\--

The bath is fine, hot as he likes it and would have been hotter had he had Eren's company in the tub rather than outside it. Eren insisting, since he'd already had a bath before he'd drawn a new one for the Captain. Eren then had merely washed his hair. Thoroughly but gently. Eren fretting if he'd used too much soap or if his touch was too rough. All worries he need not have. Vanished when Levi may or may not have on purpose gotten Eren's clothes wet.

Eren had left to change instead of joining him in the bath as had been his intention. Levi looking longingly after Eren who'd stripped out of his wet clothes before leaving the bathroom to their bedroom. Levi finishes his bath, changing into sweats and a sweatshirt. A towel over his head to dry his hair. Eren stops his fluffing up of the pillows to go over to Levi and assist him in that. Fretting again at certain locks, areas of his scalp. Expression almost thoughtful. Eren bites at his bottom lip a moment before he leans in to pat at a spot he thinks has been missed.

Levi catches Eren's wrist, the towel falling. Levi kisses at Eren's wrist, his palm. Drawing away. He goes to the cabinet to pull down some glasses. Picking up his bag.

"The moon is too beautiful for us to sleep just yet, Eren."

\--

It isn't chilly with no wind.

Sitting atop the roof of the castle, blankets strewn beneath them, leaning against a pillar with some cushions, they sit together. Levi had brought a glass for Eren, but ends up drinking from it. His own set aside. Earlier in the evening Levi had had a dinner he'd picked through and at, its taste and questionable preparation not sitting well with him. Those few more drinks Erwin said he had to have to avert attention from Levi's full (rude) plate, brought an invitation for a few more drinks and another since General Pixis was the head of this gathering. Upper ranks of the Survey Corps and the Garrison, had had a meeting then a dinner together which of course meant getting shit faced drunk afterwards. Levi typically avoided these get-togethers unless Erwin pressed for his presence. He'd gone since Hanji had also come to be just as loud and distracting as she always is, alcohol or no, when on the topic of titans. It'd meant he could sneak out more readily. He'd done so before the drinking got heavier on the part of everyone who wasn't General Pixis.

Levi likes to drink, but only with a select and quiet company. Erwin and Hanji on occasion. His Squad of before as they weren't all brats like the present lot. 

He really shouldn't raise complaint on that as he'd gotten a glass for Eren.

Eren had tried the alcohol, and while Levi had chose this plum liquor thinking it'd be sweet enough for Eren's palate, he's mistaken.

A true beast, this sweet tooth of Eren's.

Levi should have known better.

It'd been cute, Eren scrunching his nose, his grimaced expression on the meager sip. Eren recalling to Levi the time General Pixis had allowed him a swig from his flask. While this doesn't burn his mouth like whatever that had. The sweetness is not apparent to him like it is to Levi.

"It can't helped," Levi tells him, Eren frowning but curled up against him. His longer legs stretched over the blanket and covered by another.

Levi reaches into his bag for what else he'd nabbed at the party. Who it'd been meant for, Levi had decided it must be Eren. Recognising the wrapping from a shop they'd passed in town one day before. Eren's nose almost touching the glass as he'd peered inside before hurrying back to Levi's side. Head hanging as he'd been reprimanded for the distance his detour had put between them. They'd been on official business then, and Levi had been grateful because otherwise his wallet would have suffered a great deal that day too.

It's a box of chocolate.

An assortment of milk, darks and whites with who knows what sort of filling.

Eren's eyes light up upon sight of the box as Levi passes it into his hands.

"Be sure not to eat all of it at once, got it?"

Eren is still gaping at the box, the stars in his eyes mirroring the stars in the heavens.

"I-it's all for me sir?!"

"Yeah. I ain't gunna eat any."

"Thank you very much Captain!"

Eren stretches up from his cozy position that had been him snuggled against Levi's chest. He sits upright so he can place the box of chocolates on his lap.

Levi watches Eren carefully as Eren unties the ribbon and lifts the top.

His drawn and escaping gasp euphoric as he sees all the various chocolates lined up neatly in their squares, circles or ovals inside the box. Eren sets the lid and ribbon aside. Eyes glancing over every piece excitedly, as he tries to pick which one to eat first.

When his brow knits in perplexion of this, Levi can't wait any longer.

" _Hurry up and choose, Eren._ "

"Yes!"

Eren grabs up the chocolate his hand had been hovering over when Levi had scolded him. Levi watches as Eren puts the whole bite at once in his mouth. Teeth sinking into it, Eren's eyes close shut momentarily as he tastes the chocolate. His smile resumed and widening as it melts across his tongue, between his teeth. Eren swallows it down, licking about his mouth. 

"Hey," Levi says, knowing Eren will eat another piece and another without ceasing, forgetting-

The chocolate may be all his but that didn't mean it was free.

Levi taps at his cheek.

Eren had jumped at Levi's voice, but he obediently follows the order through. Though it'd been more physical than verbal. As its response is.

Eren kisses at the spot Levi had tapped at. His soft lips too brief that Levi wants Eren to hurry up and eat another piece of chocolate. Can actually finish the whole damn box if he'll just kiss him again. Another bite and another. A kiss with each. Levi gets tired of waiting between bites, and setting his glass down next to the other he scoops Eren up close to him in his arms and kisses him fully over the mouth. Barely tasting the chocolate that Eren has already greedily licked and swallowed away from his mouth. The liquor from before Levi can still taste, or is that Eren tasting it from him? Eren moans, his tongue moving with his as Levi licks around for a taste of Eren.

Between breathless and giddy, Eren brings up a piece of chocolate as soon as their mouths part. Levi has to take the box from Eren's lap and place it aside as Eren surges forth to sit on his lap, the blanket falling back as well as Eren straddles him eagerly. That bite still in his mouth as he kisses Levi. Levi catching it and cracking the piece between his teeth so Eren may bite and suck, lick and slurp it up from him. Levi's eyes widening as he realises there's liquor inside the chocolate.

It'd not be so much of a surprise if that is what has been in all of them. From how Eren is grinding his ass down over his lap, or laying down those kisses more frequent and fervent than usual. His smile unrelenting and his hands bold upon Levi's body as he kisses and sucks at his neck. Levi feels Eren's touch rise from his abs, his chest, to cup his face before sliding into his no longer damp hair. Stroking through it, Eren rises onto his knees. Rutting himself against Levi's stomach as he kisses Levi's brow. Locks of Levi's black hair between his fingers. Slicking it back, Eren murmuring to himself quite audibly on how cool his Captain is, how handsome.

Levi knows for sure Eren is drunk.

Levi wonders what'll happen if Eren eats the whole box.

Will he be even looser than this?

But that's unfair to say as well, Levi thinks. Reaching into his bag for something that he did not steal at the dinner party. Drenching his fingers in it, the lube he carries since Eren is supposed to always be with him. Levi draws Eren's night shirt up. Eren wearing nothing but it Levi finds. Feeling Eren up before parting the cheeks of his ass and shoving a couple of his fingers in. Eren still tight like he remembers. All movement on Eren's part coming to a halt, a standstill with Levi's fingers inside him. Eren cries out wantonly. Focusing all his energy to that point. Eren rolls down his hips, his ass back. Gyrating on Levi's fingers moving in and near out of him. Eren keening, then muffled as Levi kisses him. Eren passive until his tongue probing and incited when he discovers Levi has another piece of his chocolates. Levi has never been one for sweets, but it's not bad like this.

Eren's sweet mouth, his sweet sighs and moans, his sweet tongue, his sweet beguiled glances, his sweet kisses, his sweet round ass getting fucked by Levi's fingers but wanting something else. Something more. It's always more with Eren. 

Too sweetly Eren is calling for him "Captain Levi! Captain! Ah!- _ahn!_ " with every thrust of his fingers. Eren begging for it.

Levi reaches to untie the drawstrings of his sweats but Eren's hands are already there, drawing his cock out. Eren gasps at the sight of it. Just as he'd gasped when he'd seen the chocolate and Levi had said it was all his. This is all his too.

Taking his fingers out from Eren. Levi slicks his cock up. Both hands grabbing Eren's ass, he squeezes both cheeks as Eren reaches down between them to direct Levi's cock to his ready and wet asshole. Eren steadily brings Levi inside him, legs, thighs stretched wide as he seats himself on Levi's cock.

His lips parted as he gasps and moans, feeling Levi fill him. Levi reaches for another chocolate. Pressing it to Eren's lips. Eren eating the chocolate from his fingers. Biting into the chocolate, tasting it as he brings Levi inside him to the hilt. Levi shuddering as he feels Eren's tightness, the softness of his ass on his lap and his thighs clenched about his hips. Eren's pleased expression... from the taste of the chocolate? Or the size of his cock? A little envious, Levi nabs a bite of chocolate, the motion not unnoticed by Eren who is hasty to put his mouth over his, in the unlikely case Levi will eat the chocolate all on his own. As Eren sucks at his tongue, Levi leans back. Sliding down at an angle so they are no longer leaned to the wall. Eren above him, kissing and biting at him, sucking as Levi grips Eren's hips and pushes his hips up. Drawing his cock in and out of Eren, teasing Eren with the chocolate like so. Giving and stealing it back until it is melted between them. Licking away at the other's mouths, once the chocolate is gone Eren focuses on what is not before his eyes but below them. Pushing his ass back onto Levi's cock as Levi pushes it into him. The sweetness of the chocolate as it belongs in Eren's mouth, to the salty taste of Eren's sweat as Levi licks at the drops that fall from Eren's neck to his lips. Levi can't decide which he finds more appetizing.

Feeling on the verge of climax, Levi reaches to pull Eren's night shirt from him.

Looking beneath the moonlight at Eren's heaving chest, his pink perked nipples, and parted mouth caught in his rendered half silent cries of pleasure. Levi is quite satisfied with his steal. Regretting nothing, Levi enjoys the sight a moment longer before deciding to turn over so Eren is beneath him. Drawing out from Eren momentarily, to roll Eren over onto his knees. Levi's hands on Eren's hips, feeling them moving as Eren tries to still fuck himself on Levi's cock. Eren turning back to look, confused on where Levi's cock could be if not inside him. Levi feels bad for but a moment before he slides his cock back inside. Eren crying out from missing him. All is as it should be as Levi continues to fuck Eren, only from behind this time. Kissing at Eren's neck and licking up the salty taste of his sweat there. The reason Levi had wanted to switch positions like this is because, with Eren on his knees like this, his face close to the ground he'd be able to see and smell-

The rest of the chocolates he's yet to eat.

Eren on realising the chocolates are so close to him, lies on his chest, his elbows and forearms to the ground. His nipples rubbing into the blanket, into the cool stone beneath it as Levi pounds into him from above. Eren bends his head down to bite into a chocolate, another as Levi fucks him. More than a few bites in his mouth, liquor dripping down his throat, chocolate of every kind seeping with it as Eren raises his ass up to make sure Levi is once more to the hilt inside him as he cums in him. Levi saying Eren's name in turn as he does so. Cum drips over Eren's ass, around his asshole as Levi is still cumming as he draws out, grunting. His cum mixing with Eren's. Ejaculated over the blankets and between his spread thighs. Eren swallows.

Eren looks back at Levi almost sheepishly, on account of having eaten all the chocolate.

Levi leans over to lick the remaining chocolate that's smeared about Eren's mouth, kissing him. 

Levi draws back, sitting down as he had been. He picks up his drink and takes a swig. Looking over Eren's fucked body, noting every bruise and kiss mark that won't be there in an hour or so, marveling at how dark each mark is under the moonlight and in contrast to their thick white cum, mingled and sticking to Eren's sensitive lower body. Eren remains splayed out before him, catching his breath, still caught in his climax. The taste of chocolate in his mouth, a memory as Eren licks at his lips where Levi had licked, kissed, plundered.

Levi would not mind looking at Eren's body till the sun rises and even after, but eventually Eren finds his strength. Not wanting to sleep so far from Levi he settles next to him. This time on the other side. So when Levi reaches around his shoulders for the bottle of liquor Eren intercepts it and pours the glass for him. Holding it for him. Levi in what may have been an accident or not spills the liquor over Eren's body. Levi apologies briefly before licking where it'd spilt over Eren's skin. Eren moaning and clutching at Levi's hair as Levi licks and sucks over places on Eren's body where it may not be liquor that's being cleaned up.

As Levi goes down to suck Eren off, Levi amazed that despite the alcohol youth has brought Eren up again so quickly, Eren is combing through his hair as he had when he'd been washing it, drying it. His fingers at those same places on his scalp. Levi figures it's coincidence until he can't help but start when he feels a pin prick of pain.

Did...

Did Eren just pull out a strand of his hair?

Levi would have stopped then and there but Eren cums into his mouth right after.

Swallowing down his cum, Levi sits back and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. Eren's cheeks are flushed, his body trembling. It is not just from Levi looking at him, nor his intoxication which could not even dispel fear of reprimand.

It is however on account of the alcohol that Eren says-

"Here sir," Eren holds out the strand of hair he'd pulled out.

Levi understands Eren's nervous expressions of before, the usual but not entirely usual. He'd been worried to tell him about this, but since he's gotten some courage from the liquor-

"There's a few more grey strands. Shall I pull the rest out sir?"

"Fuck no."

Levi sighs, it's a bitch that this is happening but time has always been like that.

Levi swears some more as he touches at the top of his head as if he can feel more growing as he thinks about them.

"It's not true sir."

"What?" Levi asks, knowing full well his age and Eren's.

Eren continues, rather serious, "That two more will grow in its place."

Levi is almost confused, hearing Eren talk about regrowth only making him think about Eren's titan shifting abilities. When did he become Hanji? 

On putting two and two together.

"That's a relief but don't pull the others Eren. It's a waste of time."

"That's right," Eren says, "They'll just grow back the same colour anyway."

Levi is frowning, about to reconsider Eren's offer on pulling the rest out for him since they must be a concern for Eren if he couldn't even try to politely bring up the topic sober- when Eren continues, an almost shy smile in place, dispelling Levi's anxiety- "But, I... I don't mind them at all sir."

Levi pulls Eren into an embrace, kissing him hard over the mouth until he's breathless.

"You've got a lot of weird tastes for a kid, or do you have them because of that?"

Levi has to admit he's surprised when he sees Eren pout at him, annoyed. 

"There is nothing weird about liking chocolate! You are the weird one Captain!"

Eren had misunderstood him.

"No stupid. A few grey hairs is one thing, but how bout my whole head?"

Eren also puts two and two together.

"I would not mind sir!"

"What if I got a beer gut and started smelling funny?"

"That will not happen _even_ after all the titans have been eradicated and the other is simply impossible sir!"

Eren looks at him quite distraught at the idea of Levi smelling of anything other than soap or at times, blood.

Levi sees Eren eyeing his abs worriedly. Levi sighs and brings one of Eren's hands to feel at them through his shirt. Eren's breath hitching in delight at how packed and hard they are. 

Eren forgetting their discussion as Levi pulls off his shirt and let's Eren feel the rest of his muscles, in particular his back as Levi kisses Eren's neck and draws his legs round his waist. Hard in other places, the sun rises on their round two. High and bright in the sky as the moon had been. For round three.

\--

Since Eren had enjoyed the chocolates from that gourmet shop so much Levi had taken a detour on his way home. Figuring after the night before he wouldn't mind buying the chocolate this time. He won't bring this up to Eren, as he was supposed to have been out for scouting duties this evening though he supposes at the sight of chocolate Eren won't think of how the Captain had got it only on what needed to be done to get it. 

The shop not only carried chocolates but other confectioneries. Levi has brought back the most decadent, chocolate covered cake available as a gift for Eren who once more had readied a bath for him, and to his extreme pleasure, also a hot meal.

A colossal slice of cake is plated before Eren's seat. Levi already seated before his plate of fried potatoes, roast beef and peas. Chicken soup on the side, along with warm buttered bread. Eren is finishing up making the tea. Setting down Levi's cup he glances over the top of Levi's head as he does so and-

"Ah!"

Levi swallows before speaking. Already eating. Looking up at Eren's exclamation.

"What is it Eren?"

Eren looks down at him in mild surprise, cheeks flushed.

"Nothing! It's nothing sir!"

Eren's cheeks turning darker pink once he's able to have and eat all that cake to himself. Thoughts not only on the chocolate as he avoids looking at Captain Levi the whole time they're eating. Eren's distressed cries muffled by bites of cake, should Eren have made the mistake of looking Levi in the eye or glancing back to the crown of his head.

Levi distracted by Eren's flustered expression and knowing what it's about already let's it go. Eren must have forgotten their conversation of before, remembering a select few other things from that night instead. He may remember over time the what else. Drunkenness could be fickle like that, or was it memory that was like that? Whatever it is. Levi knows Eren isn't fickle about this matter.

In bed that night. Levi set on having his cake and eating it too. Levi teases Eren's breasts, purposely lowering his head to be within Eren's line of vision. He'd been sucking at a nipple when he'd felt Eren's fingers in his hair, stroking at those familiar spots, then kissing them. An adorable sweet smile across Eren's lips when Levi glances his way.

Greedily, Levi muses, once his hair turns all grey Eren will have to kiss him all over then wouldn't he? 

Thinking about how many more kisses Eren has yet to give him-

Levi draws up forward to kiss Eren over the mouth hungrily. 

Noting he'll have to discipline Eren all night for not brushing his teeth.

Eren's mouth still tastes of chocolate.


End file.
